I Mean, She's
by whenidream
Summary: I mean, she's symmetrical, sarcastic, and fun. I mean, Father approves. It's perfect. I like perfect. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing. Right? DTKxOC AND OTHER PAIRINGS. Rated M for swearing and possible future scenes.
1. Secret Weapon

_**Do I really have to do a disclaimer? Well, nothing's mine. Apart from Mikei, Kiseki, Ruka, and the plot. I'm sorry that the first chapter kinda sucks, I'm bad at introductions and stuff. This is my first story, so I'd really like some critique! Just please don't flame. **_

_Class Crescent Moon Students: 17 years old._

_The story follows the anime. This is 3 years after Maka and them killed the Kishin, but let's all pretend that Kid only connected 2 Sanzu Lines alright?_

I knew the fight was coming to an end. I also knew that as the fight came to an end, so would I, for I was on the losing side for the very first time. I wondered what death would feel like. Was it the same for a shinigami? More painful? Less? Would I go on to a different afterlife than Liz and Patty, Soul and Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki? I felt the breath get knocked out of me as a witch suddenly striked from behind. I landed hard on the ground, nose bleeding. Liz and Patty transformed back into human form and knelt next to me.

"Kid! Kid!" Liz sobbed, snot running down.

I tried not to look at her, for snot was only coming down one of her nostrils. If she had to be disgusting, why couldn't she do it symmetrically?

"AHAHAH KID IS BLEEDING FROM HIS NOSE AGAIN!" Patty laughed, poking me repeatedly in the side.

Couldn't they at least let me die in peace? Liz and Patty suddenly collapsed as exhaustion got to the better of them. The pain overwhelmed me as I watched the battle go on. Only father was still fighting, I had been the last one down. My friend's unconscious bodies lay around me. Were they dead? Father finally noticed that I was lying down and sighed.

"I should bring out my secret weapon now, don't you think, Kid-kun? I didn't think it would come to this, but…eh."

I leapt to my feet in anger and frustration. I respected Father, but he was being really stupid.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT OUT THIS SECRET WEAPON AGES AGO BEFORE HALF OF US DIED DAD!" I yelled before I felt an excruciating pain from one of my wounds and fell down again.

"I'm sorry Kid-kun, but our association with this weapon is very frowned upon by our people and I didn't want to upset anyone. But I guess that hardly matters now, does it?" Father winked.

I groaned in frustration as Father took out his small mirror and connected to another mirror. I could only slightly hear their quiet conversation. Was there really anyone powerful enough to bring down all these witches and end Witch War III on their own?

"Please, everyone's half dead, no one will care. You'll be able to live with us again, because everyone will be eternally grateful if you show up. Come on now. YAAY!" Father talked to the mirror, casually flicking witches away. He was slowing them down, but even he couldn't hold them off forever.

"I wonder how long it will take her…?" Father sat down on the ground, still flinging witches off his back.

"Father, who is this lady you speak of?" My curiosity wouldn't hold off much longer.

"She's an old student of mine. We found out she was a witch, and I didn't want to, but I was losing a lot of students, so we expelled her. She was a very skilled meister. I was sad to see her go." Father replied.

"But what about her weapon?" I wondered aloud.

"They went with her." They?

But she was just another witch, either way. I didn't see how she could help, but I trusted Father. After all, what could we lose?

I closed my eyes and waited for our savior. The pain was overwhelming my head.

"AH! Mikei-chan~!" I heard Father yell.

I open my eyes in time to see Father glomp a rather small girl. This tiny girl was our secret weapon…?

"Shinigami-sama, I'd appreciate it if you let go of me." The small girl's voice rang out.

Father reluctantly let go, and they looked at each other before he leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She looked surprised. They both glanced over at me, and I saw the girl's face full on for the first time. The first thing I noticed were her eyes. The were a very bright green, and her irises were slits, resembling a feline of some sort. The second thing I noticed was that she was perfectly symmetrical, blond hair parted perfectly in the middle, two skull shaped clips holding up some hair on both sides of her head. Perfectly symmetrical, which meant she was obviously beautiful to me. She also didn't look as young as her size suggested. She wore a pair of black ballet shoes which had wings on the side. Her white strapless dress was hemmed with laces and a big black bow adorned the front of her white number, which accentuated the soft curves on her young looking body. I blushed when I realized I was staring.

"S-s-sorry, I didn't mean to stare…" I stammered.

She smiled at me.

"It's quite alright, considering that I don't exactly look like that much of a secret weapon." She laughed at herself. "You're shinigami-sama's son Death the Kid aren't you? I don't believe we've met. I'm Ayane Mikei. Meister and Witch." She kneeled next to me and we shook hands. It was then I realized that no one was attacking us. All the witches had backed off, glaring at Ayane-san. She seemed to notice this, and smiled. I thought I saw her eyes glow eerily for a second.

"We should back off." Father dragged all the people lying around a safe distance away.

"Sisters! How is everyone?" Ayane-san smiled pleasantly.

They hissed in unison.

"How unpleasant. I'll fix that by shutting you all up." She smirked, and held out her hands. For the first time I saw two skull shaped rings on both her middle fingers. Half the bodies of two identical teenage boys popped out.

"This many? Just sing, can't you?" The boy on the left said.

"We should give them a little scare first, Kiseki." Mikei grinned.

I unconsciously shivered. She was quite the sadist. Kiseki looked over at his twin.

"Let's go, Ruka."

They both stretched out into spears, still connected to her fingers, and she lunged forward, slashing. I couldn't see anything by the speed she was going, but I watched as purple witch souls floated up one by one into the air, and I knew she was winning. She abruptly stopped.

"This is so tiring." She commented, leaping up into the air.

Pure white wings sprouted from her back and she hovered for a second. Her spears retracted back into rings, and then the most beautiful sound came out of her mouth. It was too beautiful to be called music, and it sounded so pure I felt all my sins literally dissolving. All the bad things and feelings suddenly came out of my mouth, and I looked around in shock to see that everyone was suddenly conscious, eye wide and staring as black wisped out of their mouths. The witches keeled and shrieked, exploding into black smoke. The black wisps all trailed upwards, curling into a small black ball as Ayane-san cradled it gently in her arms, her huge wings enveloping her petite body. Her wings slowly tinged with black, and the black spread upward until her wings were pitch black. The wings unfolded, and she looked at everyone for a second.

"Shit." She said.

Then she started falling, wings furling into her back. Father floated forward calmly and caught her. She had done it. She had saved us all. Before I could stand up and thank our savior, everyone had gotten up and surrounded Father, leaving me nothing to do but stand there and stare.

"Who is she?" Maka stood next to me.

"Some powerful Angel babe?" Soul snickered. Maka glared at him.

I looked at Soul in slight shock. I didn't know that he of all people would appreciate symmetrical beauty.

"No matter how cool and big she is, she will never surpass me! YAHOO!" Black Star yelled.

"Black Star, you should still thank her for saving us." Tsubaki tried to reason with him. No such luck.

"Hey Kid, Kid, that girl was cool. BUT THEN SHE FELL. HAHAHAH!" Patty cackled.

"Kid, do you think she'll be okay?" Liz asked.

There was nothing I could say and I couldn't answer any of their questions. All I wanted to do was to see that she was fine. Then came the moment I was waiting for.

"Death the Kid and Elite Team A! Come over here. Everyone else, please evacuate so we can prepare the reconstruction of our city! I will answer all of your questions tomorrow at a school assembly everyone is welcome to attend!" Father said.

The crowd dissolved, and soon there were only the dead Shibusen students lying around and people walking around and putting things back in order. I looked around to see if anyone I knew had died. Not yet, I couldn't see.

"Everyone, this is Ayane Mikei." Father said, and I turned around to look at him again.

"Kid, please hold our guest for a second." He ordered me.

"It's fine really I can stand-" Ayane-san protested as Father dropped her into my arms. I held her tight, surprised by her lightness. She felt very soft and delicate, even though I knew she was anything but.

"Thank you." She looked up at me.

"It's fine." I smiled at her.

She turned red and shifted slightly so she wasn't looking at me. Was I being too familiar?

"Now, I have called you all here because Mikei-chan has requested something. In return for her saving Death City, she had one condition. And that condition was to let her go to Shibusen again."

"Wait, again? But she looks our age?" Soul said.

"Are you an idiot Soul? She's a witch, didn't you see what she could do? She probably stopped aging years and years ago. My guess is that she got kicked out of Shibusen exactly for that reason. Because she was a witch. The authorities would never have put up with it." Maka said.

"Very good Maka, now I don't have to explain anything. Yes, that is exactly what happened. Mikei-chan here, she's approximately," Father turned to her, "How old are you again?"

"I stopped aging at 16 years old. But I'm 135." Ayane-san said.

"Yes yes that's it! I want you all to look after her, because she'll be in Class Crescent Moon. There are going to be people who judge her because she's a witch, and I want you all to be there for her. Anyways, Mikei-chan is very powerful, as you all saw. But there is a curse to her power. Whenever Mikei sings, she takes all the negative things out of those who hear it. Hence most the witches dying, because all witches are almost entirely contained with negative energy. Now, the negative energy comes out, and there is no place for them to go, am I right? So they go to whoever took them out. Mikei. She absorbs them into her body, and it makes her weak and colors her wings black. If not done properly, she could become insane. So her body needs to rest every time her wings are completely black. When her body starts healing and purifying itself, her wings will slowly neutralize in color and the second they are pure white again she will be able to fully function. So she doesn't sing very often, because it does take a long time for her to heal."

We all took some time to think about it. Even Black Star was silent.

The bodies popped out of Ayane-san's rings again, startling me.

"Hey hey you forgot to tell our story!" Kiseki? Was that Kiseki? Said.

"Yeah, about our heroic sacrifices and stuff!" I think this was Ruka.

"What story? The story about how you guys pretend to be gay and pull on girl's heartstrings so you can have your way?" Mikei rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it can be useful when we're trying to get information for you." Ruka, I think it was Ruka, commented.

"Oh true, I forgot to mention them!" Father exclaimed.

"These two, Ruka and Kiseki, are Mikei-chan's twin spears! They're both normal demon weapons, but they wanted to stay with Mikei forever, so Mikei cast their souls into these rings. As long as the rings or their souls don't get damaged too horribly, they're in there for as long as they want." Father explained.

"There's a spell for that?" I asked.

"Yes." Ayane-san replied, still not looking at me.

"So are you going to enroll into Shibusen as a meister or a weapon?" Maka asked.

"She's not a weapon though." Soul looked at Maka.

"She is. I was conscious the whole time, actually, and just before she stopped fighting her ring, Kiseki I think, fell off her finger. A witch was attacking for the side and she was fighting another, and I saw her arm stretch out into a scythe blade." Maka said, looking at Ayane-san straight in the eye. I think I say Ayane-san look at Maka with some new respect in her eyes.

"Good observation, Miss. Albarn. That is correct. My father was some kind of scythe, he left when I was a baby. I chose to be a meister, because I like to be moving all the time. I will re-enroll as a meister." Ayane-san answered.

Wow. What else could she do?

"Please call me Maka." Maka randomly said.

We all turned to look at her. And then everyone said it too.

"Call me Tsubaki."

"BLACK STAR! I REFUSE TO BE CALLED ANYTHING ELSE! ALTHOUGH GOD AND MR. BIG IS FINE TOO! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Soul is my name. It's cool that way."

"We're Liz and Patty."

"Just call me Kid."

She looked up at me, and then turned to smile at everyone.

"Then please, call me Mikei."

That was the last thing she said before she went limp in my arms.

'Oh she's healing. Kid, take her to Gallows Mansion, that's where she'll be staying. Everyone else, go and get some rest. I expect you all at school tomorrow." Father said before floating away.

When we got home, I put her down onto the bed in one of our guest rooms and Liz and Patty went in to change her.

"I'm going to sleep!" I called out.

And I did, after folding the toilet paper, of course.

_**And here we start Mikei's journey! I have a lot of things planned out, but I'm not sure if you want to read it. Review and tell me alright?**_


	2. The Girl's Guide to Shibusen

I woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon. I padded down the steps to see Liz making our breakfast and Patty teaching Mikei how to build a giraffe out of test papers.

"GOOD MORNINGG KID-KUNN~!" Patty laughed.

"Oh it's you." Liz said before continuing her breakfast making.

I sat down next to Mikei.

"Good morning." I said.

"Oh hey. Morning Kid-kun." She smiled quickly at me before turning her focus back on Patty's intense paper folding.

Liz set down our breakfast and Patty started wolfing it down. Mikei chewed into it timidly and I looked at my bacon.

"Liz, this bacon is not as burnt as the other one. Make it more symmetrical will you?" I complained.

Liz slapped me on the head.

"Just eat Kid."

Mikei laughed. It sounded slightly sinister.

"Kid, you're not exactly symmetrical either." She peered at my hair.

Oh my god. She was right. I'm disgusting.

"THE STRIPES THAT ARE ONLY ON ONE SIDE OF MY HEAD. I'M WORTHELESS. TRASH. USELESS ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE. I'M NOT WORTH BEING A SHINIGAMI." I rolled around on the ground.

Everyone laughed at me. Mikei limped over and stuck out her hand.

"Sorry Kid. I'm really sadistic, and that was just too easy. " She giggled, wiping a tear from her eye.

I took her hand, rubbing my eyes. How embarrassing to break down in front of a guest.

"You're wonderful just the way you are, stripes or not." She took her napkin and gave it to me.

"How can a perfectly symmetrical person like you possibly understand?" I sniffed.

She simply laughed and lead me back to the table. Breakfast after that was peaceful.

Mikei watched us heading off to school.

"Kid, hurry up, I'll fold the toilet paper. Just go!" She urged.

We left quickly, already half an hour late, and arrived to school just before Father was about to start his assembly. I joined him onstage as he started.

"HEY HEY WASSUP GUYS? I KNOW YOU'RE ALL CURIOUS ABOUT OUR WONDERFUL SAVIOUR SO I'LL JUST GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT! Ahem." Father told everyone the same things he told us last night, about her being a witch, her past, her weapons, but left out the part about her curse. He probably didn't want people to use the information as advantage.

"And finally, Mikei-chan will be joining Class Crescent Moon in a few days! She's currently doing some repairs outside the city, but I expect her to be at school next week!"

Whispers broke out among the audience. I got madder and madder at each snide comment I heard.

"I'm glad my child isn't in that class."

"Mom, I don't want to go to school with that girl!"

"Dude, she's hot, but she's a witch, there's no way around it."

"Kim's a witch, but she's a healing one, right?"

"She's in my class! I want to exchange."

Father seemed to hear the comments as well, for his eyes slightly narrowed before he resumed his happy expression.

"That's it for now, SEE YOU LATER KIDS!"

Father stuck out his large hands in a peace sign before bouncing off the stage. I sighed. I needed to do a proper conclusion, as a shinigami.

"Thank you for coming to this presentation today and I hope everyone has found the information given satisfying. If there are any more questions, you can ask my father at 42-42-564. Thanks again."

The audience clapped and slowly dissipated. I nodded at Liz and Patty, and we headed off to Class Crescent Moon together. I sat down next to Soul, for he was the quietest out of all the Spartoi. Most of the time, anyway. He had his feet kicked back onto a desk and he seemed to be taking a nap. He opened his eyes when he noticed that I was next to him.

"Hey Kid."

"Soul." I nodded at him.

"Is that Mikei chick living with you?"

"Yes." Why did he care?

"Okay, don't tell Maka I said anything, but she's hot." He winked at me.

"Hot?" What did he mean?

Soul rolled his eyes.

"She's attractive, Kid. Alright?"

So Soul did understand the beauty of symmetry.

"I'm so glad you finally understand the beauty of symmetry. Yes, Mikei is very symmetrically wonderful isn't she?"

Soul looked at me blankly for a second before something seemed to dawn.

"Oh, uh, yeah, she's totally symmetrical, I knew that." Soul stuttered.

I saw him shaking his head as he rested his head back on the chair. What did I say?

"Soul?" I called out.

"Yes Kid?" He looked at me lazily.

"Why not tell Maka?" I wondered.

He looked at me for a second and gulped. His eyes darted around, as if looking for someone suspicious.

"Now Kid, don't tell anyone I said this, but I like Maka alright?" He whispered.

My eyes widened. Did he?

"Right." I nodded and turned around as Stein started the lesson.

I looked around for Liz and Patty after class ended. Where were they?

"Maka, have you seen Liz and Patty?"

"Oh, they said they were going home for the rest of the day to check on Mikei-chan."

Right. I thanked Maka and headed home. Might as well do the same.

I opened the door to my house to find it deathly silent.

"Liz, Patty, Mikei, I'm home!" I called out.

I received no answer, and proceeded to head upstairs to check their rooms. Could they have went out? Of course not, I shook my head. Silly me. Mikei was still limping this morning. I was about to knock on Mikei's door when I heard talking. I knew it was wrong, but I was curious, so I cautiously pressed my ear against the door.

"Okay, so you think you can go to school tomorrow right?" Liz said.

"Yup. It usually takes at least 2 days to heal, but I feel really well rested and since my wings are already grey, I'll be good to go."

"I see. What did you even do all day?"

"I wrote in my deathbook."

"Deathbook?" Patty laughed.

"I write punishments and torture ideas in it."

"Oh my Shinigami, can I see?"

There was a thump and a gasp. Then a lot of giggling.

"I like method 57." Liz snickered.

What was Method 57?

"ME TOO SISSY. CUT WOUNDS ALL OVER BODY AND SPRAY LEMON JUICE. THAT GOTTA HURT. AHAHAHAH!" Patty laughed.

Oh dear. She hadn't been lying this morning about the sadist thing.

"Anyways, Mikei, we need to teach you The Girl's Guide to Shibusen."

The Girl's Guide to Shibusen? Now I was really curious.

"Alright. First things first. Patty, announce the most popular boys at DWMA."

"ALRIGHTY YA MOTHERFUCKERS, LISTEN CLOSELY. DEATH THE KIDDOOOO, SOUUL EATER EVANSSS, AND BLAAAAACK STARRR!" Patty laughed.

Me, Soul, and Black Star?

"Why?" Mikei asked.

"Well, Kid is obvious. He's a shinigami, he's rich, a gentlemen, and he's good-looking. Black Star is strong and confident. No comment on his looks, but some may say he's cute. Soul is cool, musical, and a really good scythe. And I guess Soul is kind of handsome in his own way. The other guys in the school just plain old suck."

What? I'm good-looking? So the girls that come up and talk to me everyday are, well, flirting? Did those girls think I was good-looking too?

"I see. So what?"

"Don't date any of the above three until you're in our circle and people have accepted you. Because then everyone will just think you put a spell on one of them or something."

Mikei laughed.

"Why would I want to date any of them? They all seem nice, but they're not really my type."

Something clutched in my gut. I shook it off. I was probably hungry.

"Really? Not even Kid?" Liz sounded incredulous.

"The whole point of this conversation was to see if I liked Kid, wasn't it?"

Patty laughed.

"SHE CAUGHT YOU THERE YA EVIL BIATCH! AHAHAHAHAH!"

They all laughed.

"I can't wait to go to school tomorrow." Mikei snickered.

Girls were so frightening.


	3. We're Forming a What?

_**I'm so happy I have reviews omg lol. Okay so someone please please tell me if you think mikei's a mary-sue. FANKS. DISCLAIM, DISCLAIM.**_

It was Mikei's first day at school and we were running late. 2 hours late. I mean, I'm sorry, but I need to get everything in order. And its not like any of them minded. They were used to it. Fine, maybe Mikei minded.

"Kid, please, GO!" She stomped one foot in frustration. I gasped.

"You'll ruin your symmetry! Stomp the other foot, now!" I begged her.

She stomped her other foot.

"Alright Kid, listen here. Get out of the house now or I'll kiss you on the cheek, and only one cheek." She growled.

She could at least kick me in only one knee, cause I could just bruise the other one on my own. But a kiss? I shuddered.

The second we reached the top of the school's long staircase, it was silent. Mikei walked with her head down, and people whispered. I knew she could hear some of the whispers, for I definitely could. We met Maka and them in the back of the classroom, as usual.

"You're at school!" Maka smiled.

"Yeah, I recovered quickly this time." Mikei grinned back.

"I'm glad you're better." Tsubaki patted her on the hand.

"NOW THAT YOU'RE AT SCHOOL, YOU GET TO WITNESS MY BIGNESS FIRSTHAND! DO YOU FEEL HONORED, COMMONER? HAHAHAH!"

Soul just stared at her, and I got the overwhelming urge to kick him. Oh god, I was possessive of all things symmetrical now? I thought I was getting better.

Stein rolled into the classroom with his chair, completing the usual routine of falling and starting again.

"So, as we all know, we have a new student today. Introduce yourself, new student, the stage is yours." He rolled over to the side and Mikei stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"I'm Ayane Mikei, witch, meister, and weapon. I stopped aging when I was 16. I do not attack people unless they piss me off. Questions?"

A single guy raised his hand.

"Will you go out with me?"

I glared at him.

"No, thank you."

And we moved on to yet another dissection lab.

Lunch came, and Liz and Patty ran off with everyone else to the cafeteria while I checked the classroom and rearranged desks. What asymmetrical classmates I had.

I heard giggling by the door as a bunch of girls whispered and looked at me. Was there something on my face? Liz's voice flashed through my mind. _Kid is obvious. He's a shinigami, he's rich, a gentlemen, and he's good-looking._ I looked at them and smiled nervously. I would have to be polite.

"What would you girls need?"

The all squealed and rushed forward to me.

"Can I have your signature?"

"Take a photo with me!"

"I'll make the classroom symmetrical with you!"

"Eat lunch with me today, ne?"

The swarmed around me, and they were speaking so fast I couldn't think. A hand suddenly hooked around my elbow. It was Mikei.

"Sorry girls, he's taken." She said, and kissed my cheek. Only one cheek.

The girls backed off and scuttled away, glaring at Mikei.

"KISS THE OTHER CHEEK! MAKE IT SYMMETRICAL!" I stuck my other cheek at her.

She sighed and kissed it quickly. Thank god.

"Thanks for saving me back there…But I'm actually not taken."

Mikei laughed.

"I know. I want us to pretend we're dating."

What, why? Was Liz right? Did she like me after all?

"You have fangirls, and people have been randomly asking me out. It's a win-win situation." She reasoned with me.

Oh. I thought she liked me. My gut clenched again, like yesterday. I really should eat more.

"Oh alright."

There couldn't possibly be any harm to it. She smiled at me and we walked to the cafeteria holding hands. I didn't want to only hold one hand, but I decided I would stay quiet and discreetly alternate holding each hand myself. It turned out that I didn't need to.

"Okay Kid, I know you're having trouble only holding one of my hands, so you can switch to the other hand every 8 minutes alright?"

I nodded quickly. 8 was a perfect number.

Walking in, people stared at us. I looked over to our usual table to see Liz fall out of her chair, Soul raise his eyebrows, Patty laugh, and everyone else's jaws drop.

"What the hell?"

We were bombarded with questions as we sat down.

"GUYS, LISTEN!" Mikei whisper shouted.

The whole cafeteria was listening in, so we leaned closer to each other to hear what Mikei had to say.

"Me and Kid are pretending to date to get rid of both our fangirls and boys. That's all, so you can all continue breathing alright?"

They all leaned back in relief, and I frowned. Were we that bad of a couple? After lunch Mikei and I went to Father so we could explain our situation. She really knew Father well, he would freak out if he thought I was dating someone.

"Oh yes, I understand. AWWW I THOUGHT IT WAS REAL!" Father sobbed.

We rolled our eyes in exasperation. Father dried his fake tears and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Spirit, call Maka and the Elite Team Alpha."

Spirit nodded, and spoke into the intercom.

"Will my darling Maka please come to the Death Room with her Alpha tem gang? Thanks."

They walked in 5 minutes later, and Maka glared at Spirit.

"That was so embarrassing." Maka said as they went into their usual argument.

Father clapped his hands.

"I have all called you here for a reason. A few, actually. First, Mikei will be joining Elite Team Alpha."

We all whooped.

"Second, since you guys are all in a group and I saw how easily we were defeated in Witch War III, I want to increase the Spartoi's skills, especially Soul Resonation as a group. I want you to form a band."

"What, why?" Liz asked.

"You all used to resonate with Soul's piano, correct? But that has been a big risk on both Maka and Soul, so we should resonate with other music. Playing in a band will increase your togetherness, your beat. You will all be playing your own music, yet be creating the same sound." Father explained.

It made sense, and we all looked at each other, nodding.

"I'M LEAD SINGER OKAY! IT'S THE ONLY THING SOMEONE AS BIG AS ME CAN DO!"

We all rolled our eyes.

"I have already chosen. Black Star, lead electronic guitar. Maka, bass guitar. Kid, drums. Because it's symmetrical. Liz and Patty, percussion. Tsubaki, acoustic guitar. Soul, keyboard. Mikei, it's only natural you get lead singer. Maka and Tsubaki, back Mikei up sometimes alright? Now you get the rest of the school day off, go to the auditorium and make some music!"

_**What do you think? I'll be making you guys listen to a lot of songs now. TTYLXOX. Omg jk I hate Bella Thorne. K you probably didn't understand my randomness. Alright, bye. R&R!**_

_**You get fanfiction,**_

_**whenidream.**_

_**^did you get that? Okay sozz. Bye.**_


	4. Kid is NOT a Pervert

_**I do love reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MOTIVATE ME! See as punishment for not reviewing this has been a late chapter. :D HA sozz jk I've just been busy. **_

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ RIGHT NOW**_

_**First of all, the band thing wasn't in my original story plan. I just came up with it on the spot, hehe. So I've been desperately looking for a Japanese band out there that has a female lead singer and sounds the way I want Mikei and them to sound. AND I FOUND IT. If you've ever watched Angel Beats, ( lol I just watched it because of the band, but its actually pree good.) they have a band called Girl's Dead Monster. So I'll be making you listen to stuff now. Like, you don't HAVE TO, but it provides a better reading experience. **_

_**K youtube Morning Dreamer by Girl's Dead Monster now, and start listening to it when you see the English translation of the lyrics.**_

_**Disclaiiiim allll.**_

Father used his giant hands to shoo us from his Death Room, and we all trudged slowly to the auditorium slightly amused. None of us could even play an instrument that well. Actually, we had jammed a few times before with our instruments, but in no way was it serious or did we ever think we sounded anything better than just a bit good. Ruka and Kiseki decided to remind everyone of their existence right about now. Oh how I loved it when they came out. It emphasized Mikei's perfect symmetry with more symmetry. Kiseki and Ruka, always appearing at the exact same time, their dark purple bangs symmetrically flopped, symmetrical movements, blinking their golden eyes in unison…

"Oi what do we get to do?" Kiseki asked.

"Nothing. It's weird having two naked bodies popping out of my hands when I'm singing you idiots." Mikei sighed.

"HEY HEY WATCH IT! It's idiot, because only Kiseki suggested such a dumb thing." Ruka exclaimed.

"Shut up." Mikei said, and with a snap of her fingers, the disappeared back into the ring.

"They'll give me so much crap for doing that later. But I do love making them suffer." Mikei chuckled darkly and skipped ahead, leaving us staring at her with slightly horrified expressions.

"Sadist…" We all muttered, and reluctantly followed our newest team member.

Walking inside, we saw that all the appropriate instruments had already been put in place. A microphone and stand stood center stage, drum back center, guitars scattered around randomly with two microphone stands at each of them, bells, triangles, and percussion things in one corner, and Soul's keyboard on the left front. We ran to our respective instruments, admiring the newness, and shininess of everything. My drums..MY DRUMS WERE SO BEAUTIFUL! PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL, WITH A GREAT BIG SKULL LOGO IN THE MIDDLE! Ahem, I must take a picture. Mikei's voice in the microphone interrupted me.

"Alright people, let's get working so we beat all the other Spartoi teams and watch them writhe in jealousy under our glory!" She pumped her fist in the air.

Black Star yelled along with her, whooping. The rest of us were silent.

"We're not really doing this to beat them…" Tsubaki laughed weakly.

"WHO CARES AS LONG AS I'M IN THE SPOTLIGHT! YAHOOO~!" Black Star laughed.

Mikei cackled sinisterly.

"Who cares as long as I'm causing pain…heh." She commented quietly before hopping off the stage and sitting in the director's seat. I shuddered unconsciously.

"So, when you live forever, you try a lot of things. You gain new hobbies. When you live forever and have a strangely hypnotic voice that brings out the bananas and all things unholy from a person-"

"Bananas are what monkeys eat! OINK OINK!" Patty laughed.

"What did a banana ever do to you?" Maka asked, hand raised like she was in class.

Mikei smirked.

"That is another story for another day, child."

I raised my hand.

"On Mikei's defense, bananas are only curved on one side and therefore ridiculously asymmetrical and disgusting."

They ignored me.

"AS I WAS SAYING, I have a magical whoopdedoop voice, so I spent a lot of my time investigating music. Writing songs was one of the many things I tried out. And, well, I bring them everywhere with me." She whipped out a stack of paper from thin air.

"So, let's try one of my songs first."

Passing out the music sheets, Mikei started singing.

_The alarm clock is ringing loudly in my ears.  
Please, let me sleep for a little more.  
At the drinking party after yesterday's gig,  
I couldn't drink alcohol, of course, but I had juice. Still..._

Uncertainly, I played the beats written down on the piece of paper and adjusted it so I was at her beat. Black Star whooped again and started playing his guitar. We all followed along, clashing at times, but keeping to the rhythm.

_I'm living seriously through busy days.  
So somehow, let this kind of me sleep...  
When I actually get up, I'll let you hear the new song.  
Of course, when I sing and play, the harmony is all yours.  
I'll teach you as attentively as I can, so don't you worry.  
Ah, right, I broke a string. Go out and buy some, please!_

We were playing full out now, tapping our feet and singing with her. Who knew this could be so fun? I messed up a bit when I tried to make my part symmetrical.

_It's been half an hour since I stopped the alarm clock.  
I really have to get it together and get up, though.  
A futon in midwinter is a devilish item.  
I just can't get out of it now. This thing has a sleeping curse on it. _

_In the modern society that we live in,  
There was a demon in this place.  
I'm good for nothing, so I put on a smile – isn't that terrible?  
Maybe from here, things will get more interesting, right?  
That's why even though I was told to continue, I haven't come up.  
For now, I'll get eaten by the futon and become a futon bun.  
Now, isn't that nice?_

_Okay, okay, I'll get up soon. Heat the bath for me.  
I'll put my half-eaten cookie in my wake-up coffee.  
Ah, right, I was going to practice the new song, wasn't I?  
Anyway, who have I been talking to when I live alone?_

We finished, and stared in awe at each other for a few seconds because it actually sounded pretty good. Black Star took all the glory, as usual.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL GLAD THE MAN THAT WILL SURPASS GOD HIMSELF IS HERE! I MADE EVERYTHING SOUND GREAT! HAHAHAH~"

Facepalming in unison, we all turned and laughed together. As our laugher died out, Maka cleared her throat.

"So I know I'm no musical genius, but as nice as that sounded, with a bit of extra work I'm sure we could sound so much better. We have a lot of potential."

We nodded, and playing that same song, 'Morning Dreamer' a few more times until we were satisfied, we headed off for our last class of the day.

"I'm so boredddd." Patty complained as we were walking home.

We all made noises of agreement. We hadn't had much rest or fun after Witch War III, and none of us were feeling really amazing right now. I mean, the school wasn't even fixed to be perfectly symmetrical yet.

"Let's go to the beach! We deserve it!" Maka suggested.

"YEAAAHHH!" Patty exclaimed.

"I need to work on my tan." Liz agreed.

Soul and Black Star high fived.

"HOT GIRLS!" They laughed.

Maka's eyebrows twitched and she whipped out a book.

"MAKKKAAAA CHOP~!"

As Soul and Black Star cried about their bruised heads, the rest of us agreed. Mikei stuck out her tongue slighty.

"I don't have a swimsuit." She groaned.

My eyes sparkled and the possibilities of the wonderfully symmetrical swimsuits Mikei would choose flashed through my mind. An image of Mikei in a skimpy bikini flickered past my eyes. Why was I thinking of that? I wracked my brains for an explanation as they talked, and I was extremely relieved when I found one. I just wanted to see if she symmetrical underneath all her clothes, I thought. There, I wasn't a pervert.

"Mikei I want to buy you a symmetrical swimsuit!"

They all turned around and gaped at me.

"You do realize you'll have to watch her try them all on right?" Liz commented.

I hadn't thought of that.

"Never mind." I sighed forlornly.

"Is everyone free on Saturday?" Tsubaki asked.

"But that's tomorrow! Mikei needs a swimsuit!" Liz protested.

"I don't need a week to find a swimsuit Liz." Mikei rolled her eyes.

"We must start now!" Maka and Liz grabbed Mikei by her elbows and marched off, Patty following closely.

"Hey I want to go!" Tsubaki ran after them.

I looked at Soul and Black Star. Black Star was walking ahead with his arms swinging and yelling at people as usual, but Soul was staring at the girls, as if itching to go with them.

"Soul?" I shook him out of his thoughts.

"Ahahaha I just wanted to go with Maka…" he chuckled nervously.

We slowly trailed after Black Star. I nodded goodbye to them as I walked back into my home, and shutting the door of Gallows Mansion gently, I wandered around the house checking the symmetry, my thoughts drifting to the symmetrical swimsuits Mikei might have on. I shook my head. I was NOT a pervert. Keeping that thought in my head, I started off to the kitchen to prepare our symmetrical dinner.

_**I'm sao excited for the next chapter guise. I've had this beach idea since the beginning, and originally it was placed in the middle, so a lot of perverted adventures had gone on, but I decided to put it here so I had something that would get Kid and Mikei to realize that they're not completely clueless. k must be careful not to spoil. must.**_

_**Look forward to the blushing!**_

_**whenidream xx**_


End file.
